danganronpa_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery:Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity
This is a gallery page for all the CGs of the fanfic 'Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity. '' The author has decided to use the canon CGs and modify them for their story, in order to give a better visual experience. '''Chapter 1 V3HSACScan1.png|Tenko, Gonta and Kaito trying to protect Tsumugi from her execution. V3HSACScan2.png|Tsumugi Shirogane has been found guilty. V3HSACScan3.png|Kaito punching Shuichi for not doing anything. V3HSACScan4.png|Survivors Count: Chapter 1. HSRantaroPic1.png|A photo of Rantaro moving the bookcase (Bonus) HSRantaroPic2.png|A photo of Rantaro discovering the hidden camera (Bonus) HSShuichiCOUNTER.png|Shuichi refuting the idea of Kaede being the culprit (Bonus) Chapter 2 HSCh2.png|Chapter 2 - Daily Life begins. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light. HSKaedeDevice.png|Kaede's fuzzy memory. HSRememberingRantaro.png|A flashback of Rantaro talking about the Ultimate Hunt. HSKaitoShuichiPU.png|Shuichi and Kaito training together. HSMonophanieNA.png|The Monokubs's nighttime announcement (Monophanie close-up) HSKeebo1.png|K1-B0 using his audio recording function. HSKeebo2.png|K1-B0 using his audio recording function. HSMonosukeMA.png|The Monokubs's morning announcement (Monosuke close-up) HSRyomaDead.png|Ryoma's corpse being eaten by piranhas. HSCh2DeadlyLife.png|Chapter 2 - Deadly Life begins. HSKeeboThrown.png|Tenko and Gonta throwing K1-B0 at the water tank. HSMonokumaFile2.png|Monokuma File #2 HSKokichiKirumi.png|A flashback of Kokichi arguing with Kirumi. HSPCP1.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSPCP2.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSGontaPiranhaF.png|A flashback of Ryoma's corpse being dumped into the water. HSGontaMiu.png|Gonta flustered after seeing an under-dressed Miu. HSKokichiMV.png|Kokichi revealing he took Ryoma's Kubz Pad. HSMonoTheaterCH2.png|Monokuma and the Cubs Theater (Chapter 2) HSRopeway.png|The rope connecting Ryoma's lab and the gym. HSKSFlashback.png|A flashback of Shuichi and Kaito training together. HSKirumiMV.jpg|Kirumi Tojo's Motive Video. HSKirumiPM.png|Kirumi as the Prime Minister. HSFlashbackRyomaKirumi.png|A flashback of Kirumi and Ryoma discussing. HSRyomaKirumi.jpg|Kirumi trying to murder Ryoma. HSFlashbackRyomaMaki.png|A flashback of Ryoma and Maki discussing. HSRyomaMV.png|Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video. HSMakiStranglingKokichi.png|Maki strangling Kokichi to keep him silent. HSMakiKokichiEnding.png|Kokichi revealing Maki's true talent: Ultimate Assassin. HSSCCH2.png|Survivors Count: Chapter 2 Chapter 3 HSCH3DailyL.png|Chapter 3 - Daily Life begins HSShuichiLH.png|Shuichi Saihara's Love Hotel Event HSFlashbackMakiKokichi.png|A flashback of Maki strangling Kokichi HSTenkoThrowingHimiko.png|Tenko throwing Himiko HSMiuKeebo.png|Miu suggestively performing maintenance on K1-B0. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light HSBigFuneral.png|A flashback of a mass funeral for the students HSMonophanieDS.png|Monophanie's announcement for Angie's Divine Souls Celebration. HSShuichiLockerFlashback.png|A flashback of Shuichi falling out of the locker. HSMonotaroPhanie.png|Monotaro and Monophanie presenting the next motive. HSNewMessage3.png|Courtyard hidden message (Chapter 3) HSFlashbackTsumugi.png|A flashback of Tsumugi talking about the time limit video. HSFlashbackTimeLimitVideo.png|A flashback of the video that played during the time limit. HSRantaroWaxEffigy.png|Rantaro's wax effigy made by Angie. HSRyomaWaxEffigy.png|Ryoma's wax effigy made by Angie. HSBDA.png|The Monokubs' Body Discovery announcement. HSCH3DeadlyL.png|Chapter 3 - Deadly Life begins. HSMonokumaFile3.jpg|Monokuma File #3 HSMonotaroFlashback.png|A flashback of Monotaro explaining the ritual. HSNecronomicon.png|Necronomicon. HSCagedChildBook.png|The Ritual Book. HSMonokumaLicking.png|Monokuma licking Monodam. HSKaitoMaki.png|Kaito grabbing Maki in fear. HSKeeboFlash.png|K1-B0 showing off his new flashlight function. HSKokichiFD1.jpg|Kokichi's fake death HSFD2.png|"It's a lie!" HSPCPNew.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSPCP2.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSNecr2.png|Explaining the last part of the ritual HSEffigyTheory.png|Kaede theorizing how the culprit locked the Art Lab door HSAngieHimiko.png|Angie holding Himiko while telling her that Tenko has reached Atua and is at peace. HSCrawlspace.png|The crawlspace under the floor HSHoleFloor.png|The hole near the corner of the room HSShuichiSinging.png|Shuichi singing during the Resurrection Ritual HSCagedChild.png|The *SNAP* noise during the Resurrection Ritual HSFloorboardCutOff.png|A floorboard has been cut off... HSSeesawEffect.png|Kaede theorizing about the "seesaw effect" HSStillPlace.png|Kaede theorizing how the culprit was going to kill her HSEvilHimiko.png|Korekiyo theorizing how Himiko could have prepared the seesaw trap HSCH3KubsTheater.png|Monokuma and the Cubs Theater (Chapter 3) HSKeeboPrinting.png|K1-B0 printing the Ritual Circle HSRitualCircle.png|K1-B0's printed picture HSGuiltyKorekiyo1.png|Voting Screen (Chapter 3) HSGuiltyKorekiyo2.png|The vote is correct! (Chapter 3) HSFlashbackKiyo.png|A flashback of Korekiyo choosing his next victim HSKaedeKiyoFlashback.png|A flashback of Kaede agreeing to become a friend of Korekiyo's sister HSGuiltyKorekiyo3.png|Korekiyo Shinguji has been found guilty HSNecrWarning.png|The warning of the toxic fumes emanating from the Necronomicon's burnt remains HSCryingHimiko.png|Himiko breaking down after the trial is over HSGontaHimiko.png|Gonta carrying an exhausted Himiko HSKaitoBlood.png|Kaito coughing up blood after the trial HSSCCH3.png|Survivors Count: Chapter 3 HSGontaLH.png|Gonta Gokuhara's Love Hotel Event (Bonus) Chapter 4 HSCH4DailyL.png|Chapter 4 - Daily Life begins HSKaitoMakiFlashback.png|A flashback of Kaito grabbing Maki in fear HSHMCH4.png|Courtyard hidden message (Chapter 4) HSMonophaniePan.png|Monophanie whacking Monotaro to make him remember HSShuichiResearchLab.png|Shuichi's Research Lab HSMonokumaFL1.png|Monokuma using a Flashback Light HSMonokumaFL2.png|Monokuma using a Flashback Light HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light HSMeteorites.png|News about the end of the world HSCult.png|Flashback of the Cult HSShuichiSitUps.png|Shuichi doing sit-ups HSKaitoPunchKokichi.png|Kaito punching Kokichi HSPainting.png|Angie's painting of "Dark Shuichi" HSShuichiGontaHimiko.png|Shuichi, Himiko and Gonta training in Tenko's lab HSMakiChildren.png|Maki's life as a caregiver HSMakiAssassin.png|Maki's life as an assassin HSKokichiMonokuma.png|Kokichi's private meeting with Monokuma HSNWP.png|Kaede entering the Neo World Program HSMansionMap.png|Neo World Program Mansion Map HSWorldMap.png|Neo World Program World Map HSCH4DeadlyL.png|Chapter 4 - Deadly Life beings HSMonotaroTyping.png|Monotaro analyzing the Neo World Program HSLogs.png|Neo World Program Log Records HSMapAxes.png|Axes X and Y of the Neo World Program HSMapAxes2.png|Axes X and Y of the Neo World Program HSMonokumaTA.png|Monokuma's Announcement (Tired) HSCTP4.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSCTP42.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSCurrent1.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away HSCurrent2.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away HSCurrent3.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away HSLoop.png|The students theorizing about the Loop HSCH3KubsTheater.png|Monokuma and the Cubs Theater (Chapter 4) HSHimikoBodyTheory.png|The students theorizing about Himiko's deceased avatar placement HSHimikoBodyTheory2.png|The students theorizing about Himiko's deceased avatar placement HSRooftop.png|Kokichi theorizing how Himiko could have fallen from the rooftop HSKokichiKaedeRebuttal.png|Kokichi's rebuttal to Kaede's theory HSKokichiGontaAlly.png|Kokichi outing Gonta as the culprit HSCulpritToiletPaper.png|Theorizing how the culprit escaped the crime scene HSGontaDiscovered.png|Gonta is revealed to be the culprit HSGuiltyGonta1.png|Voting Screen (Chapter 4) HSGuiltyGonta2.png|The vote is correct! (Chapter 4) HSMonokumaPC.png|Monokuma revealing Gonta Alter Ego HSMonokumaAlterEgoGonta.png|Monokuma revealing Gonta Alter Ego HSGontaKokichiNWP.png|Gonta and Kokichi finding the Flashback Light HSGuiltyGonta3.png|Gonta Gokuhara has been found guilty Category:Image Galleries Category:Story: Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity